


Nothing but Dream

by PoisonedMavis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bruises, Corruption, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Transformation, bimbofication, chocking, mindbreak - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMavis/pseuds/PoisonedMavis
Summary: Dream made Blood God pay for getting in his way in the cruelest way possible. He took his power, his freedom, his mind. He took everything, leaving nothing but pain and humiliation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Nothing but Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags.

Techno’s entire body felt feverish hot, heavy. He felt exhausted, like after a long, hard battle. He clenched weak, wet fingers around the sword hilt, almost dropping a heavy weapon on the floor. What is happening? Was he drugged?...

“Phil?” Pig hybrid rasped out, his breath hitching. Seem like he was alone in the entire base, but he kept on calling. “I need you, Phil, I think…” Techno slowly slid down the wall, shaking, his mind clouded with poisonous mist. 

“I am dying?” 

Anarchist reached forward to the chest, quickly opening a healing potion when he found one. A small glass bottle almost slipped from his grip, causing him to whine in distress. A thick, sickeningly sweet liquid made him feel even more nauseous, but he forced himself to swallow. 

The potion was strong enough to heal even the most severe injuries, it saved his life countless amounts of times, but now he barely felt the effect. It was terrifying. He never was afraid of death. However, he wasn’t ready to go now. Not like this. Techno's throat collapsed as he fell on the hard floor, hearing footsteps nearby, but his vision was too blurred to identify this person. His body, every single muscle, his mind, his soul burned, decaying to ashes. He lost consciousness, screaming in agony.

\---

“Techno?” 

A familiar voice ripped him out of his slumber. He felt someone's hands on his face, gently moving his hair to the side. The touch was warm and delicate, filled with tenderness. It made his eyes fly open just to shut them back immediately: bright daylight was too much after a long time in the darkness. It was nice, so quiet and calm, so peaceful, but he couldn't stay there any longer.

“Can you hear me?” Techno finally recognized this voice: husky, silvery, filled with playful notes. Dream. “C’mon, you slept through the whole day!”

Dream sounded irritated, as always impatient. Techno groaned, attempting to stand up on his elbows. His movements were too smooth, and it rubbed something inside him like it was... wrong? There was no pain anymore, but he definitely could remember his whole body burning in terrible agony. Or was it just a nightmare..?

“Look at me.” 

Anarchist blinked, trying to focus on Dream’s face. His mind was still hazy, empty thoughts floated inside his head lazily, and nothing about this situation made him worried. Technoblade’s lips, now soft and rosy, curled upwards in a sweet, even seductive smile. The way Dream was looking at him – admiringly, in awe – made his cheeks glow with pretty pink shade. 

“You are gorgeous.”

Dream reached forward to cup Techno's cheek, running his thumb over his parted lips. His finger slipped inside, rested for a moment between his tusks, and landed on the tip of his tongue. Techno just stared at him blankly, stupidly, like a doll without soul and feelings, and moved his tongue, tasting his finger. He didn't hesitate even a second to suck on it, but it made his face burn red in shame. It was wrong, he finally realized, but his body was betraying him, whining needily against his will. This realization came with a terrible headache: his mind was resisting it. 

"Quit teasing me, pretty boy" 

Dream pulled his fingers out, settling his hand on Techno's throat. Pinkette gasped, feeling his grip tightening, and he bounced forward, his hands wrapping around Dream's. It was reflex, accumulated over the years of fighting, but he became too weak to resist now. Horror filled his chest when he realized how infirm he was, gripping Dream's wrist with his thin fingers. Techno's muscles disappeared, softened into a slim, feminine silhouette. Whatever happened, it sucked out all his powers, leaving the warrior small and fragile. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Dream pushed him, pinning down to bed, his fingers squeezing his throat even more. Bright green eyes narrowed dangerously, and his wide smirk promised nothing but pain. He looked at him like a predator, like a hunter who finally cornered his prey. Dream's free hand roamed, mockingly squeezed his still clothed chest. Techno's crown, boots, and cape were missing, but everything else was still on him. It felt like his last line of defense.

He was powerless, vulnerable, his own body, his mind betrayed him. It was way more humiliating than all his whorish moans he let out when Dream palmed his crotch. His insides burned in shame and dirty arousal. Words, all his hateful, desperate threats, got stuck in his throat, choking him, bruising from the inside.

Dream knew. Dream knew he wasn't broken completely, even after the whole process, his stubborn mind was fighting. It was exciting for him, watching Technoblade, the mighty blood god, squirm in fear and arousal. His eyes, always cold and calm, were watery, his face turned red with shame and anger. 

"Dream!" 

Blond froze, with a mix of amusement and curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Techno's voice was shaky, he was barely able to choke out words with a tight grip around his neck. Dream let go of his neck only to grab the collar of his shirt. Thick fabric ripped with a loud crackle, silver buttons, now useless, fell on the floor, getting lost between wooden floorboards.

"What is it, sweetheart?" 

Techno gasped, feeling cool air with his now bare chest. The green-eyed bastard didn't even bother to completely remove his ripped shirt, instead, he leaned in, leaving inches between their faces. 

"Stop it," Techno asked, voice low but weak. "Please, stop it."

Dream only shook his head, pressing his warm, cruel lips to Techno's wet cheeks. He was crying. His tears tasted bitter, his tears were his surrender.

"How can I?" 

Dream lowered his lips to Techno's neck, his hot tongue ripping whines out of Pinkett's throat. Blond chuckled, sinking his teeth in pale, soft skin. Techno sobbed, holding back loud cries. Hunter held him like he was about to rip his throat, thoughts of this painful, yet less humiliating scenario made pig hybrid squirm uncomfortably. He ignored the pain, it was easy when his whole body burned in sick arousal. 

"You are so sweet, so delicious. And you want me to stop?" 

He purred, leaving more bleeding marks as he continues to go lower. Technoblade whined, getting completely lost in pleasure and pain, lust and fear. He wants Dream to stop? He hesitated, and it was horrifying. Did he want it? Filthy touches, all these sickening words? 

Dream's touch was poisonous. It made him lose himself in lust, moaning loudly. Mist in his mind made him forget, but tears were still running down his face, his shoulders still shook, his agony still didn't end. It was misguiding, it was scary. But Dream didn't care, unbuttoning his pants. Playing with Techno was a lot of fun, but he can't risk losing this much time. 

He dragged his pants down, forcing him to take them off completely. Dream smiled again, grabbing the back of Techno's knees.

"See? You want it too." 

Techno looked down from Dream's smug smirk to his crotch. A thin cloth of his underwear wasn't able to hide his fully erected dick. God, he even saw a small wet dot of pre-cum on dark fabric. 

He wanted it. He wanted Dream.

He felt his underwear being pulled down, but he only rose his hips to help get rid of it. 

He wanted it.

"Dream, please." Techno spread his legs, offering his shameless body to Dream. And he readily took it. "Please, touch me already."

Blond was so tempted to fuck him dry, to make him bleed and cry, but he held back this cruel, yet very attractive wish. Maybe later, when his little toy will be trained well enough. He shushed pig hybrid, quickly opening the small bottle and dipping his fingers in. 

His patience wasn't infinite, but they can't skip the preparation. Ripping pig hybrid will cause a lot of trouble. He forced a slick finger inside, feeling Techno's tensed body squirm. His free hand pushed him down harshly.

"Hold still, Techno. And relax, you don't want to make it worse, mm?" 

He nodded, tears still dripping down his face. Blonde was impatient, adding a second finger way too soon. His hole burned, being stretched roughly. Pinkette whined, his stomach twisting by itself, causing Dream to slap his thigh lightly. 

"I said relax, Technoblade." 

He sounded irritated, but he enjoyed fucking Pinkette open with his fingers, scissoring them to hear his desperate gasps. After a few more minutes Dream pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed sigh from Techno. 

"Hurry." Techno's spread his legs even wider, welcoming Blonde to take him. "Please, Dream, I can't-"

"Save begging for later." 

Dream pushed his member inside, feeling a tight hole practically sucking him in. He hooked one of Techno's legs over his shoulder, forcing his full length in. They froze, panting, and Techno even dared to look Blonde into the eyes. Half lidded, filled with lust and dark, sick satisfaction. 

"Move, god, please. I'm ready, move."

And he moved. Mercilessly, watching pig hybrid rocking his hips down his cock. His hole was already clenching, he was desperate, pleading quietly. He was out of breath, and they only started the show. 

"Faster!"

He almost drooled, gripping on bedsheets. His lips moved, but he only grunted, not able to form words. Dream leaned in, almost snapping poor thing in half, and purred, biting his neck. 

"Speak up, doll, I can't hear you."

Dream's hands roamed, tracing his scars, stroking tensed muscles. Teasing sensitive spots, bleeding marks, causing pain to mix with pleasure. It was too much, too good, too painful. Techno began to shake again, getting completely lost in his feelings. He shut his eyes, sobbing between loud moans. Dream's hands moved to his neck again, his touch harsh and violent again. 

"Don't you fucking dare." 

He growled, squeezing Techno's neck so hard, pale skin burning under his fingers. He definitely will leave bruises, and this thought made him tighten his grip even more. 

"Look at me, slut, can you do at least this?"

Dream picked up a quick pace, watching Techno's face turning red, tears sparkling in his eyes. He tried to speak, but Dream won't let him breathe. He enjoyed his power, his superiority. Absolute control.

"Needy mutt. You enjoying this, huh?"

He writhed, toes curling as Dream pounded into him. His words, humiliating, cruel, pushed him closer to the edge. He screamed, feeling hot pulsation going through his body. He came untouched, painting his chest in pale white stripes.

Techno blacked out for a few seconds. He slowly opened his eyes, still shaking. Blonde moved his hands, now caging him between. He panted, still thrusting harshly, forcing his member deep inside. Techno cried out to overstimulation, almost screaming to violent thrusts, but Dream ignored him, focused on his own pleasure. 

"Blood God... Look at yourself. Tacking my cock like a good slut you are." 

Dream smiled, mocking him, savoring his victory. Technoblade was powerful, he was better than him, and now he was screaming, begging for more. 

"Pathetic. You wanted it, didn't you? Wanted to put me in your place, mm?"

Technoblade shook his head, murmuring "please, please, I'm going to break". He couldn't understand Dream's words, he didn't need it. All he wanted is sweet, painful fullness, and Dream was generously giving it to him. 

"Yes, yes, Dream, i-" 

He broke into a scream again when Dream gave his aching cock a few strokes, and it was more than enough to make him cum again, clenching down on Dream's dick. It took only several loveless, harsh thrusts to Dream to groan loudly, biting Techno's shoulder suddenly and ripping another scream out of Pinkette. He came deep inside, sinking his teeth in warm flesh.

Dream rolled to the side, panting. They laid in silence, but then Techno moved closer, placing his head to Dream's chest. Blonde smirked, still tasting his blood in his mouth. He wrapped one hand around Tecnho's body, pulling him even closer.

Techno fell asleep, his past, his future and present dissolving, his mind collapsing. There was no Blood God anymore, there was nothing. Nothing but Dream, playing with his hair, humming some kind of melody.

Nothing but Dream.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Feel free to comment.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter (@moomooblade)  
> I post art and some of my writing


End file.
